1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to devices for aerating liquids.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
In the purification of waste water and other liquids it is usual to aerate the liquid. For this purpose there has been proposed a disc or cone-shaped body disposed substantially in the middle of an aeration tank and mounted on a vertical shaft, the body being provided with vanes adapted to contact the liquid surface in the aeration tank, so as to disturb the liquid surface on rotation of said body for introducing air into the liquid.
A disadvantage of such surface aerators in that liquid droplets are displaced upwardly from the surface of the liquid by the body and may fall outside the confines of the aeration tank, which will lead to pollution and contamination of the surroundings. Screening by covering the aeration tank is expensive, and will also obstruct the access of air to the liquid.